Shoreline
Shoreline was a private military company that appeared in Uncharted 4: A Thief's End and Uncharted: The Lost Legacy. It was previously led by Nadine Ross, who had inherited the leadership from her father, who in turn founded the organization. Background An "army for hire" of sorts, they took on various security and military contracts around the world, and were willing to take money from anyone. Victor Sullivan had fought Shoreline in the past, though Nadine apparently doesn't hold a grudge. With Nadine as acting leader, Shoreline never participated in arms deals. Dispite the fact that their leader is a woman, all the other soilders are men. ''Uncharted 4: A Thief's End'' (2016) Rafe Adler hires Shoreline to help him find Libertaliaand Captain Henry Avery's missing treasure. Nathan Drake, along with his brother Sam, are also looking for the treasure. They encounter Shoreline mercenaries multiple times during their search, from Scotland to Madagascar. Eventually, Nate, Sam, and Rafe learn of Libertalia's location; on an island off the coast of Madagascar. Rafe travels there with Nadine and the rest of Shoreline shortly after Nate and Sam. Both parties eventually discover the remains of Avery's ship, but due to a number of traps and the fact that most of her men have already been killed by Nate and Sam, Nadine refuses to help Rafe loot the ship, instead wanting to leave the island. She's ultimately forced to help when Rafe reveals he's already bought the mercenaries ahead of time and they threaten her. They proceed to board the ship and indeed set off more traps, killing the remaining Shoreline soldiers. Nadine chooses to abandon Rafe and flee the island alone. Shoreline was then taken over by Nadine's lieutenant Orca. ''Uncharted: The Lost Legacy'' (2017) It's revealed in chapter 8 that Asav has hired the remaining Shoreline soilders to help him acomplish his goals. Chloe, Nadine and Sam end up killing most of the remaning soldiers during the final two chapters. ;Grunts "Grunts" usually wear white t-shirts and brown pants, and usually only carry sidearms, however they may wield long guns later in the game. They are the weakest of all archetypes. ;Standard Soldiers The standard soldiers usually wear a gray flak vest and a red cap. They are more equipped than the grunts, as they carry various rifles as well as sidearms. They are the most common archetype the player faces in the game. ''Another type of them is found only in chapter 8 and 9 who wear winter clothing and beanies. ;Helmeted Soilders Helmeted elites are the same as standard soldiers, but they are equipped with an armoured helmet. This means that they cannot be instantly downed by a headshot. ;Snipers Snipers usually wear green/brown camouflage, a metallic face mask and a sun cap. They only carry sniper rifles (E.G: Mazur LDR/M14 Custom). They are easily identified by their glowing red laser sight. ;Shotgunners Shotgunners are soldiers that charge towards the player with either a Spezzotti and/or a Condor. They are easily identified by their all grey outfit and red balaclava. ;Grenadiers Grenadiers usually wear an all grey outfit, simlar to the shotgunners, but with a bandolier and no balcava. They always carry the China Lake. ;RPG Soldiers RPG Soldiers usually wear a grey/tan outfit with a flak vest. They are the only archetype that carry an RPG, which can kill the player in one shot depending on difficulty. They are easily identified by their metallic facemask. ;Heavily Armored Soldiers ("Heavies") Heavies are soldiers which wear heavy armor. They can have the same loadout as a sniper, grenadier, or shotgunner, but they can also use the ARX-160. They cannot be stealth killed until their helmet has been knocked off. An Aerial Takedown will kill a Heavy soldier with or without his helmet on, if the player is in stealth. If the Soilder is aware of the player's presence, it will only knock off his helmet. ;Brutes Brutes are the '''most dangerous'/powerful archetype in Uncharted 4 and The Lost Legacy. They are easily identified by their all grey metal/ceramic armor and their height. They are significantly taller and more muscled than any other characters in the game, and bear a resemblance to the Heavy Weapons Troops from Lazarević's army (Uncharted 2: Among Thieves) and to the mini-boss on Rameses' cruise ship (Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception). Brutes carry a DShK. They cannot be melee attacked whatsoever, and any attempts to melee them will result in the player being brutally kicked away, even if the helmet has been removed. Just like the Heavies, you can remove their helmet with an Areal Takedown. This can be performed by sneak attack in Chapter 13 (only on crushing), or Chapter 18 (If you manage to loose the enemies line of sight) in Uncharted 4, and in Chapter 7 in The Lost Legacy. ''Be aware, however, that unless the helmet has already been shot off, two takedowns have to be initiated in order to kill an undamaged Brute. :;Note ::There is a "glitch" that can occur if the player is hiding behind low cover and attacks from there. Nate or Chloe will kick the Brute, temporarily subduing him for 2 to 3 seconds ;Hunters Hunters are a special type of enemy that appear only on Crushing difficulty in ''Uncharted 4, and on Hard difficulty in Uncharted: The Lost Legacy. They can be identified by either sight or sound: their approach towards the player is marked by heavy breathing and grunting. Their outfit consists of a gas mask and slightly heavier armor than most common enemies. They do not have grenades, nor do they wear a helmet. They have a series of plastic cuffs on their waist. Although Hunters are equipped with a one-handed SMG, it is used sparingly. Their main method of attack is running up to the player and grabbing them, prompting a QTE to dislodge them. Failing to do so in under 4 seconds, shorter on higher difficulties, will result in death. It's best to make Hunters a priority in combat, primarily because of their close-quarters tactics, but also because it takes far more bullets to kill them than other types. Should the player be grabbed, they can either free themselves or receive help from their AI partner. Encounters with Hunters never happen when the player is alone. Unless using a Buddy Takedown, melee attacking the Hunter while he is not stunned will only result in the player being grabbed again.